


Celebration

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Canadian Grand Prix 2018, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Seb thinks Kimi’s mad at him because he’s ignored him after Canada but it turns out it’s just the fact Kimi had a bad race and they talk about it.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathPetrovaDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/gifts).



The plane ride back to Finland is silent, which is odd considering one of the occupants of the plane was a race winner.

Sebastian sighs softly and glances out of the window, watching as the world drifted by. He firmly refuses to look at the grumpy looking Finn sitting across from him. Kimi had been grumpy from the moment they had taken off.

Sebastian sighs softly and melts into his seat, trying to cuddle into himself. He thought they’d be happy. Celebrating. But it looks like Kimi was actively pissed at him for winning. He knew the season had not been going well for the Finn but Sebastian had hoped they both knew each other enough to know that whatever happened on track wasn’t the other’s fault. But it seems this time Kimi WAS blaming him. And that thought hurt like a thorn.

“Kimi?” Sebastian asks softly, a note of hesitancy in his voice as Kimi looks at him with his cool eyes. “Is everything okay? Look...I’m sorry I won.”

Kimi looks surprised. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because you didn’t win. Again. And it’s all my fault.” Sebastian says quietly.

“What? No. No. Sebby. No I’m not mad at you for winning! It’s just...I could have done so much more.” Kimi lowers his head. “If I hadn’t had messed up that qualifying lap we’d have probably both been on that podium and I could have been by your side celebrating with you.”

Sebastian looks at him sadly and gently takes his hand. “Hey, I know it’s hard and I know this race was awful for you, but you’re here with me now. We can still celebrate together.”

Kimi sighs. “It’s not the same Sebby and you know it. With the amount of fuck ups Ferrari do we will never be on the podium together again.”

“Don’t talk like that, we will.” Sebastian looks at him gently. “Bad races don’t last forever. Your luck will return.”

Kimi looks at him and offers him a small sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” Sebastian says with a grin.

Kimi snorts. “Cocky bastard.”

“Your cocky bastard.” Sebastian grins, earning him a smile from Kimi. “Come on, lets just celebrate together now. Please?”

Kimi thinks it over for a second and then nods. He gets up and heads to the back before appearing with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. He pours a generous helping into two glasses and lifts his up to Sebastian’s. “To us?”

“To us.” Sebastian clicks their glasses together snd drains the champagne, feeling the buzz already. It was going to be a good flight home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
